Террария вики:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
02:35 ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАЛ 02:35 с... 02:35 пока я 02:35 редактировал 02:35 у меня сейчас solar eruption 02:35 непонял 02:36 а 02:36 у меня она есть 02:36 это часть 02:36 это игра слов 02:36 чтобы для вас было более понятно 02:36 <Кто-то из террарии> о бозе 02:36 у меня сейчас бомбануло не по-детски 02:36 <Кто-то из террарии> как так 02:36 как такэ 02:36 как так 02:37 как так 02:37 Если кто-то отредактировал, то просто нажми "назад" и все твои правки останутся 02:37 а 02:37 ясно 02:38 а смысл? 02:38 ясен пень ка обычно 02:38 он уже доредактировал до конца 02:38 ну вот что за люди 02:38 :с 02:38 Я же безобидный ии 02:38 Почему нельзя не редактировать, пока это делаю я 02:38 кто он такой? 02:39 да фиг знает 02:39 но уже давно здесь 02:39 :с 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> я 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> давно 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> здесь 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> и не уйду 02:39 аааа 02:39 плохо 02:39 Валв 02:39 Валв 02:39 Слизень же мини-босс? 02:39 Наверное. 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> ахаха 02:40 спать не собираешь 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> 02:40 синий нет 02:40 02:40 госпд 02:40 02:40 02:40 Он один король 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 хватит 02:40 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> началось 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> ахахха 02:40 02:40 хватит. 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> лол 02:40 мерси 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> а как так 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> он после кика написал 02:40 ну ладно 02:40 <Кто-то из террарии> всмысле 02:41 легко и просто 02:41 Лол, если участника нет в чате, то скрипт для контрол+клик не работает 02:41 <Кто-то из террарии> как так 02:41 <Кто-то из террарии> а что это за скрипт? 02:41 что это 02:41 Позволяет быстрее тебя забанить. 02:41 а 02:42 <Кто-то из террарии> а насколько банит? 02:42 тогда слушаюсь 02:42 На сколько-угодно. 02:42 может навсегда 02:42 Хотя я не уверен, что там нужен дефис 02:42 <Кто-то из террарии> а навсегда это 0? 02:42 нет 02:42 Это 900 лет. 02:43 никогда 02:43 а почему ты со звездочкой 02:43 ? 02:43 Модератор 02:44 ааа 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> он зазвездился))) 02:44 ок 02:44 Хотя, почему все еще модератор, когда пора бы уже админить :u 02:44 мне нужна помощь 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> AAAA I NEED HELP 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> ПРОСТО 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> вспомнилось 02:44 точно также 02:45 так мне поможешь 02:45 ? 02:45 what you want from me 02:45 <Кто-то из террарии> мы в тебя верим 02:45 Any help? 02:45 ha 02:45 no 02:46 В чем помочь? 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> suclsdf 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> вооот 02:46 установить tModLoader 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> берёш гугл 02:46 Крюк с пузырями и солнечное извержение ИМБО 02:46 ,hfk 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> вводиш как устоновить 02:46 Лол 02:46 А так же несколько других пушек. 02:47 брал 02:47 ну 02:47 <Кто-то из террарии> а можно сделать оч много пузырей из спавнера пузырей? 02:48 lf 02:48 да 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> чо? 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> ок 02:48 ну ок че 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> а на серве модя? 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> тебя не звали 02:48 Хотите юмора 02:48 хотя 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> давай 02:48 нет 02:48 сорян 02:49 <Кто-то из террарии> ху*сос 02:49 шутка улетела в базу данных 02:49 Валв 02:49 мат 02:49 <Кто-то из террарии> хурма 02:49 <Кто-то из террарии> не мат 02:49 что установить 02:49 Валв 02:49 Хамм 02:49 Чо те? 02:49 Чорт 02:49 Чувствую себя ябидой 02:49 Ты литл си видел? 02:49 хотя 02:49 пофиг 02:49 на каком сайте? 02:49 Нет, не видел. 02:49 Шилта 02:49 С исходником 02:50 интерпритатор 02:50 обоже 02:50 она девушка 02:50 о боже 02:51 COTY 02:51 чего забанили ктото из террарии 02:51 Маты же. 02:51 На штоль кусочек кода 02:51 tp = prog; //запоминание текущей позиции 02:51 get_token(); 02:51 // тип глобальной переменной или возвращаемого значения функции 02:51 if(tok lcCHAR || tok lcINT) { 02:51 datatype = tok; // запоминание типа данных 02:51 get_token(); 02:51 if(token_type lcIDENTIFIER) { 02:51 strcpy(temp, token); 02:51 get_token(); 02:51 if(*token != '(') { // это должна быть глобальная переменная 02:51 prog = tp; // возврат в начало объявления 02:51 decl_global(); 02:51 } 02:51 else if(*token '(') { // это должна быть функция 02:51 func_tablefunc_index.loc = prog; 02:51 func_tablefunc_index.ret_type = datatype; 02:51 strcpy(func_tablefunc_index.func_name, temp); 02:51 func_index++; 02:51 while(*prog != ')') prog++; 02:51 prog++; 02:51 //сейчас prog указывает на открывающуюся 02:51 //фигурную скобку функции 02:51 } 02:51 else putback(); 02:51 } 02:51 } 02:51 Охтыж, я испугался. 02:51 Что ты думал? 02:51 Чего испугался? 02:52 Валв 02:54 А? Чо? 02:54 Слишком много знаков. 02:54 Хотя забей. 02:54 Тракторист! 02:54 половой член компартии 02:54 на связи 02:55 здрасте 02:55 лол 02:55 Пока 02:55 Ой 02:55 Танкист 02:55 Привет 02:55 ухади 02:55 и тебе не сдохнуть :3 02:56 ты кому :З 02:56 а я сдох 02:56 ну лан :З 02:57 ну я вообще на бэда гнал 02:57 н ладно 02:57 Где мой Фридрих 02:57 Вильгельм, Вильгельм 02:58 Ох, ща буду мунлорда валить. 02:58 Через 10 минут, чтобы ночь была. 03:00 пс 03:00 пс 03:01 как сделать выравнивание для !столбика в таблице? 03:02 Эм... Может какой-то код в скобочках и Central в них? 03:02 03:02 проверял 03:03 Throns potion это на урон? 03:03 03:03 Attackers also take damage 03:03 Описание. 03:03 на урон 03:04 когда кто-то к тебе прикасается, то получает урон 03:05 Обновился до 10. Осталось перенести приложения на новый комп. 03:05 мне стало влом и я оставил 03:06 с каких пор мне может быть лень? 03:06 странно 03:06 Понятно... 03:06 Increases pickip range for life hearts 03:06 Это хп станет больше? 03:06 03:07 Просто к мунлорду надо готовиться, зелья в помощь типо. 03:09 увеличивает, эм... как бы сказать, короче 03:09 расстояние увеличивает 03:09 выпил - можешь не подходить к сердечкам 03:09 они сами соберутся 03:09 Фигня у меня, а не зелья. : ( 03:10 Остальные всякий радиус стройи, на скилл рыбака и прочее. : ( 03:10 скрафти 03:10 на мун лорда 03:11 А я толком рецептов не знаю, ладно пойду вики юзать 03:11 Мне бы на урон, жизни и броню. 03:11 Что-то такое. 03:11 минуту 03:11 Во-первой 03:12 костры установи, где призывать будешь 03:12 во-вторых 03:12 лампа-сердце 03:12 Я итак 10 установил 03:12 Лампа сердце? 03:12 Там надо сердце и еще что-то. 03:12 и лампу... 03:12 Большое зелье лечение 03:12 лечения* 03:12 Зелье регенерации и железной кожи 03:13 меда там налей 03:13 Категория:Зелья 03:13 здесь виды и крафт 03:14 Что за зелье на 600 жизней? 03:14 Я видел чувака у него 600 жизни. 03:14 В видео. 03:14 У меня в сундуках 600 больших хилок с боссов. 03:15 Йа вернулся 03:15 Нашел, но крафт сложный у 20%+ жизней 03:15 Ок, скрафчу ща 03:16 Го срач 03:17 600 жизней 03:17 а 03:17 дошло 03:17 веселая штука 03:19 дарова мои сладенькие 03:19 првыв 03:20 Может зелье стрелка сделать? 03:20 Урон стрел увеличивает. 03:26 Ого. 03:26 Нашел еще норм зелье. 03:27 Пс 03:27 объясните плес 03:27 как мне вытащить шаблон из третьего уровня 03:27 +++ 03:27 блин, с лунного лорда 3 раза уже Мяумур выпал. А я не умею пользоваться барахолкой. 03:28 Кто-то очень хорошо придумал делать достижения 03:28 а мне теперь не вытащить 03:28 Как сделать так, чтобы прдеметы не сортировались в сундук? 03:28 и выглядит коряво 03:28 Ну там какая-то рамка должна появится. 03:29 скрин 03:29 плес 03:29 я ничего не понял 03:29 Ну я в видео видел. 03:29 :v 03:29 В инвентаре можно какую-то рамку сделать на предмете. 03:29 а 03:29 Чтобы он не убегал в сундук 03:29 понял 03:29 При квик стаке 03:29 В видео видел 03:29 только хз как 03:29 Давно нужно 03:29 но 03:29 А как не знаю. 03:29 попробуй кликнуть пксм 03:29 Денис привееет 03:30 пкм* 03:30 аль+лкм по нужном предмету 03:30 вот 03:30 выделяет его, привязывает к инвентарю 03:30 альт* 03:31 это, кстати, можно кинуть в "А знаете ли вы..." 03:31 Ок. 03:31 Спс. 03:31 А я по старинке всё складирую раз за разо 03:31 лыл 03:31 03:31 Спс огромное! 03:31 Ты гений! 03:31 03:32 та ладно ы 03:33 лол 03:33 Сед краснеет 03:34 Мб события засунуть в "Террария>Окружение" в главном меню? 03:34 :v 03:34 Какие события? 03:34 :v 03:35 Главное меню у нас 03:35 Где жмякаешь "На этой викии" 03:35 Там рядом вкладка террария 03:35 По-хорошему, нужно сделать статью с описанием управления 03:35 но всем влом, да? 03:35 Например, кто знает что происходит при нажатии на F11? 03:36 Я хотел, но не знал с чего и как начать 03:36 полный экран 03:36 эээ 03:36 Нит. 03:36 Я афк. 03:36 я помню 03:36 Мун лорд батл 03:36 что при ф4 выводится статистика 03:36 Убирает весь интерфейс. 03:36 вроде 03:36 лолоки 03:36 ф1 камера мод 03:37 Пора бы мебель подмостачить 03:37 наверное 03:37 И еще я не думаю, что все пользуются кнопками Quick Stack, Loot All и т.п. 03:37 а то стремно выглядит 03:37 Кто-то в комментах спрашивал что делают эти кнопки 03:38 хмм 03:38 Loot all-складировать всё 03:38 Что же эта кнопка делает, действительно... 03:38 не все знают английский 03:38 я как бывшая программа-статист знаю об этом хд 03:39 Но играть в террарию без знания английского это бессмысленно 03:39 Я нуб... 03:39 ОСОБЕННО нынешнее поколение 03:39 Вон к тому же русификатор есть 03:39 не все пользуются им 03:39 За минуту до сердца дошел и сдох. 03:39 До сих пор раковину никто не добавил в "мебель" 03:39 да ну, ОСОБЕННО нынешнее поколение наоборот к интернациональному английскому ближе всех поколений до нас, в Советское время 03:39 Нуб? 03:39 лол 03:39 Нет, Лут олл - забрать всё 03:40 мелкий разраба такой даун в английском, что я варил его в котле 03:40 Там еще ренейм и еще одна 03:40 Которая складывает всё. 03:40 Можно переназывать вещи? 03:40 Кстати есть кнопка котора я не понял как называется 03:40 Сундуки 03:40 справа в углу рядом с инвентарём 03:40 весело 03:40 фиолетовые стрелки 03:40 И если его назвать, то при наведении курсора отобразится его имя 03:40 показывающие на сундук 03:41 Валв, продолжи перевод истории макса, мне оч нрав хд 03:41 Но ведь он унылый... 03:41 * ValveHammerEditor печально опустил голову 03:41 А я себе делал итем фреймы и в них вставлял Меч, Маг.Зеркало, и Бутылку с водой 03:41 Типо оружие, аксессуарный лут, и алхимия 03:41 Ага. А можно было не извращаться и сделать названия. 03:41 До конца игры хватало 03:41 Ну 03:41 D: 03:41 Но так красивее 03:41 Ща 2 раз попробую. 03:41 Мне он понравился 03:41 я очень долго смеялся 03:41 ради меня :с 03:42 Я бы продолжил, но 119-й стрип слишком длинный 03:42 как правильно торты и торты 03:42 И мне на середине стало лень 03:42 о 03:42 да ну тебя 03:42 чат ожил 03:42 В о чём? 03:42 Что там за макс 03:42 Комикс 03:43 в фан-арте посмотри 03:43 Хаммер переводил его двести лет назад 03:43 я прочитал вчера 03:43 На него есть ссылка в фан-арте? Круто 03:43 ... 03:43 ты думаешь, как я его нашел? 03:43 я же не такой умный, чтобы неожиданно брать из неоткуда цэ хлопца москаль прыгат 03:44 Зашел с моего гугловского аккаунта в Хром и увидел закладку? 03:44 ой 03:44 прости, разраб не предусмотрел у меня эту функцию 03:44 Комексы 03:44 и что там интересного? 03:44 > 14 дней назад 03:44 Вы там случайно перевод не забросили? 03:44 Лел 03:44 Космический юмор? 03:44 Да. 03:45 Шутки про говно и алкоголь. 03:45 лол 03:45 Пивная фея 03:45 МДЕЕЕ анн 03:45 Я думал ты выше 03:45 Как там Закон Каменных Джунглей поживает, Фирзрук? 03:45 прости 03:45 разраб и этого не предусмотрел 03:45 ДА! 03:45 Я нашел имбу для него. 03:46 Вортекс бластер + хлорофиловые пули 03:46 Изи килл 03:46 я ничего не понял из того что ты сказал 03:46 этого разраб тоже не предусмотрел 03:46 Анология мегаакуле, но урона больше 03:46 господи, есть что-нибудь, что он вообще предусмотрел 03:46 сдмг, имхо, лучше 03:46 простите меня 03:46 я люблю дельфинчиков 03:46 дельфины~~ 03:46 У портал гана есть ограничения? 03:47 По блокам или исчезновению при выходе из игры? 03:47 2 портала 03:47 выйдешь из игры - пропадут 03:47 портал уйдет за экран - пока портал 03:47 Я имею ввиду через весь мир можно портал или нет? 03:47 >портал уйдет за экран - пока портал 03:48 Ща протестюю. 03:48 протестуй 03:48 Бан мне. 03:48 Не правда. 03:48 Почему? 03:48 Совсем плохо? 03:48 Я ушел в океан, а портал в центре остался. 03:48 Хм... А если я портал в воде открою то вода польется в другой? 03:49 На полчасика тогда 03:49 Это занимает слишком много времени. 03:49 За что мне плохой лут с мун лорда? 03:49 Тупая призма. 03:49 разраб не предусмотрел для меня технику объяснения, 03:49 Как мне написать 03:49 что такое мебель? 03:50 Призма норм 03:50 Вот праздноввание без задач 03:50 и террариан, не люблю йойо 03:50 Можешь написать что-то типа "Мебелью считаются..." 03:50 — это предметы декора, которые используются для создания внешнего мелкого эстетического вида 03:51 аня, что ты делаешь 03:51 ахахаха 03:51 Нармальна. 03:51 +++ 03:51 Что лучше? Жук или огненная мунлордская? 03:52 сначала не понял, почему слово "Крафта" выделяется большой буквой 03:52 потом дошло, что Лавкрафт 03:52 мелкого 03:52 огненная 03:52 Я воин, если что. 03:52 не слишком профессиональное слово 03:52 Ты пишешь описание 03:52 Лол 03:52 василек 03:52 Больше научного стиля! 03:52 Мунлордская 03:52 огненная 03:52 Доброго времени суток. 03:52 простите 03:52 Про Лавкрафта не понял 03:52 вы натурал? 03:52 "Мунлордская" 03:52 мне как с вами говорить? 03:52 Мы все здесь гомосексуалисты, не обессудьте. 03:52 Что 03:53 Мунлордская 03:53 эй эй 03:53 +++ 03:53 я не испольщую йойо 03:53 так что не в вашей своре, пацаны 03:53 а ну 03:53 я вообще ии 03:53 а я террариан использую)00))0 03:53 мне накаркать 03:53 Причина бана "не будь мудаком" может же быть, верно? 03:54 Я тоже йойо не люблю. 03:54 да 03:54 мне нрав 03:54 нит 03:54 ниможит 03:54 В смысле, была же причина "Дурак", то почему бы и нет? 03:54 Дурак мудак 03:54 +++ 03:54 в принципе буквы поменяли 03:54 нормально 03:55 но слава богу нету причины "спуди" 03:55 Можно ввести 03:55 (99( 03:55 Хотя, смысла нет 03:55 Ладно, я в шахту. 03:55 Хлорофит нужен. 03:55 ладно 03:55 васиек 03:56 василек 03:56 ой 03:56 васисилька 03:56 зачем* 03:56 ? 03:56 Зачем хлорофит? 03:56 Васисиська 03:56 +++ 03:56 Пули для имбо пушки 03:56 Я хочу еще раз мунлорда мочкануть. 03:57 сделай ферму 03:57 "Конечно, нельзя наложить на другого участника блокировку только за то, что он мудак " 03:57 Блджад. 03:57 Вортекс бластер. 03:57 Херня ваша ферма. 03:57 слава богу 03:57 Зря время потратил 03:57 Не робит она. 03:57 для дрели надо 120 хеллстоуна, 120 метеорит стоуна, 40 обсидиана, 720 хлорофита, 600 светящихся грибов, 20 эктоплазмы, 160 мунстоуна 03:57 До сих пор в шоке что я всё это сделал 03:57 Такое задроство... 03:57 +++ 03:58 лол 03:58 не робит 03:58 потому что ты мудак 03:58 вот это причина 03:58 Shut up and take my money! 03:58 )000)0 03:58 простите мне мою агрессию 03:58 Кто мудак7 03:58 так вот 03:58 И почему? 03:58 пачиму?7?77?7 03:58 надо положить хлорофит в центр - раз 03:58 а во-вторых надо делать все хлорофитовые фермы дальше друг от друга 03:59 а если у тебя не получается это сделать, то 03:59 не обессудь 03:59 и делать это в подземелье 03:59 ага 03:59 Мне было лень делать ферму. 03:59 Уничтожил джунгли. 03:59 не делаю фермы из-за их "никрасаты" 04:00 Анн 04:00 ты грубиян 04:00 Тут был Док? 04:00 Нет, я не видел его. 04:01 а что тут можно агрессировать? 04:01 )000))0 04:01 Прости, Сед. 04:01 Я расстроил тебя? 04:01 на всякий случай 04:01 А жаль. 04:01 Тогда скажи мудаку-создателю, чтобы исключил современный сленг из моего использования. 04:01 https://pp.vk.me/c621728/v621728562/3b72e/q0Uj2KFVodk.jpg 04:01 А жаль x@ 04:01 У него в носу дом. 04:02 +++ 04:02 Винить во всём других 04:02 Анн 04:02 Ну ты понял 04:02 https://pp.vk.me/c621728/v621728562/3b735/SDoUg1lQ9_Q.jpg 04:02 Мм. Мы научились в зеркальное отражение. 04:02 Танкист теперь ТАТ 04:02 не мы, а бот в беседе 04:02 не понял шутки 04:03 седой 04:03 https://pp.vk.me/c621728/v621728562/3b73c/Dkyu7sNkzZ4.jpg 04:03 могу еще быть 04:03 ТСТ 04:03 Что значит винить других! 04:03 ааа 04:03 А кого я еще должен винить? 04:03 ЛГБТ тоже круто 04:03 В конце концов, это весело.. 04:03 +++ 04:03 Мне приходится самому исправлять баги. 04:04 А, да, это не очень весело. 04:04 Я построил из муда 5 на 5 коробку 04:04 В центре руда хлорофитовая 04:04 Подождал 5 игровых дней 04:04 вау 04:04 Снёс нах*й 04:04 млджы 04:04 Как можно обвинять свою предельность? 04:04 Ну воть. 04:05 Это нецелесообразно. Больше не хочу ничего в этом вопросе обсуждать 04:05 https://pp.vk.me/c621728/v621728562/3b766/6_6Rsiken1o.jpg 04:05 вы мои 04:05 Новый ВоВ выйдет в конце этого года. 04:05 та пачиму вов 04:06 Где Рагнарос? 04:06 Эй 04:06 ХВатит о ВОВ 04:06 Мне без него скучно. 04:06 Вот когда создашь ии, мы с тобой поговорим. 04:06 Я, кстати, настроил запятые и точки, наконец-то. 04:07 гаварят скоро выйдет "копатель онлайн 2.0" 04:07 я его очень жду [04